


Чай

by Fox_Thom



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И весь мир наполняется Чарльзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318822) by [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15). 



> Альтернативная выкладка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1989027

Эрик находит Чарльза на кухне, делающим чашку чая. Он наблюдает, как парень поднимает с плиты свистящий чайник, вливает в чашку горячую воду, добавляет немного молока и, в тот самый момент, когда Эрик задаётся вопросом, что Ксавьер вообще делает здесь, он слышит в голове  _Привет, Эрик_ сказанное мягким голосом.  
  
В этом весь  _Чарльз_ , поэтому Эрик не может помочь себе. Он вмиг забывает все свои просьбы, обращённые к Чарльзу, держаться подальше от его головы, забывает об опасности, нависшей над ними, даже забывает о Шоу, когда он пересекает комнату, осторожно и осознано убирает чашку из рук парня, наклоняется и целует его.  
  
Поцелуй выходит немного не целомудренным и, несмотря на расцветающее удивление, Эрик чувствует себя вне разума Чарльза, он замечает, что и Чарльз тоже приветствует это.  
  
\- Почему сейчас? – спрашивает юноша, как только Эрик немного отстраняется.  
  
\- Потому что, - отвечает Леншерр тихо, ведь настоящая причина такая надуманная и жалкая, что он почти –  _почти_  – краснеет, осознавая глупость происходящего.  
  
Но Чарльз, похоже, всё понимает, а Эрик не поддаётся искушению поцеловать его снова.  
  
А потом он слышит:  _«Мой чай остывает»._  
  
 _«Я сделаю для тебя ещё,_ \- обещает Эрик. –  _Позже»._


End file.
